tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson lepiej znany jako Klaus jest hybrydą oraz jednym z Pierwotnych. Ma szóstkę przybranego rodzeństwa, w tym czterech braci i dwie siostry. Klaus jest również przybranym synem Mikaela. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniany w rozmowie Rose i Stefana, kiedy to Rose ostrzega go przed Pierwotnymi. Mówi mu, że Klaus jest najbardziej znienawidzoną oraz budzącą strach osobą ze wszystkich Pierwotnych. Przez wieki Klaus stał się odludkiem i ufa jedynie kilku osobom z własnego kręgu. Przez ponad tysiąc lat Klaus próbował złamać klątwę, która na nim ciążyła. Stworzył więc mit o klątwie słońca i księżyca, po to by zdobyć kamień księżycowy oraz sobowtóra pierwszej Petrovej, do prawdziwej klątwy. Jego celem było uwolnienie swojej wilczej natury, by później móc stworzyć własną wampirzo-wilkołaczą armię mieszańców. Historia |-|X wiek= thumb|right|185px|Niklaus jako dziecko. Niklaus urodził się jako syn Esther oraz Ansela w małej miejscowości, która teraz znana jest jako Mystic Falls. Niklaus miał szóstkę przyrodniego rodzeństwa oraz ojczyma Mikaela, bogatego właściciela ziemskiego z którym jego matka przeniosła się do Nowego Świata. Mały Mikaelson był blisko swojej rodziny, z wyjątkiem Mikaela, który nie darzył go wielką miłością. Wiele lat temu jego matka miała romans z mężczyzną z sąsiedniej wsi, której mieszkańcami były wilkołaki. thumb|left|170px|Niklaus w młodości. Jako człowiek świetnie posługiwał się mieczem, więc dla zabawy pojedynkował się z bratem, Elijah. Jego ojczym, Mikael, często wściekał się z tego powodu. Czuł do niego niechęć, uważał go za roztrzepanego i nierozważnego. Pewnej nocy, gdy Henrik i Klaus wymknęli się z domu, by zobaczyć przemianę wilkołaków, jeden z nich rozszarpał młodszego brata. Esther i Mikael postanowili poprosić Pierwotną Czarownicę, aby stworzyła nową rasę, drapieżnika sprzecznego z naturą. thumb|180px|Klaus jest zrozpaczony po śmierci Henrika. Ta odmówiła, więc Mikael zlecił zrobić to swojej żonie, która również była czarownicą. Ona sama nie mogła stać się wampirem, jednak mogła uczynić wampirami swoją rodzinę. Podczas kolacji Mikael napoił wszystkie dzieci winem, aby zaraz po tym wbić w nich sztylet. W rzeczywistości wino było zmieszane z krwią, której stwórcą była Esther. Następnie dzieci musiały się pożywić, by zakończyć proces i stać się wampirami. Każde z nich, włączając w to ojca poprawnie go zakończyło. thumb|left|180px|Rodzina Pierwotnych pali jedyną broń mogącą ich zabić - biały dąb. Jedyne, co mogło zabić wampira to biały dąb. Rodzina chcąc stać się niezniszczalna spaliła drzewo. Zachowała sztylet stworzony z owego drzewa, który po zanurzeniu w popiele spalonego dębu uśmiercał Pierwotnego aż do wyjęcia go z serca. Gdy jako wampir Klaus zabił człowieka jego wilkołacza cecha uaktywniła się. Na skutek tego Esther rzuciła klątwę, która tę cechę uśpiła. Relacje syna z matką pogorszyły się - Niklaus czuł się niechciany. Nieustannie próbował złamać wyżej wspomnianą klątwę, robiąc wszystko przeciwnie, thumb|180px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".czego dowiedział się od matki. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu powstała kłótnia między Mikaelem i Esther. Uczestniczył w niej także Klaus. Skutkiem tejże kłótni była śmierć Esther. Zabił ją nie kto inny, jak Niklaus. Bał się, że zostanie sam, gdyż rodzeństwo dowiedziawszy się prawdy zostawi go samego, zrzucił winę na ojczyma. Razem z Elijah i Rebekah, Klaus pochował matkę. Nad jej grobem trójka przysięgła sobie, że będą trzymać się razem - zawsze i na wieczność. |-|1002= Podczas ucieczki przed Mikael'em po śmierci ich matki- Esther. Klaus trzyma się wtedy razem z jego rodzeństwem, karmią się ludźmi ze wsi, ale starają się je ukrywać. Niepewni, dokąd jadą, Kol wpada na pomysł, aby rozdzielili się i nikt nie został schwytany przez ich ojca. Finn zgodził się z jego pomysłem, bo miał dojść uciekania i zabijania niewinnych ludzi. Elijah nie poparł tego pomysłu przypominając rodzeństwu zasadę, że będą razem zawsze i na zawsze. Znaleźli przyczepę wypełnioną ubraniami swoich osób, Rebekah zasugerowała, że przebiorą się za ofiary, aby dostać się do pobliskiego zamku. Podczas przebierania znajdują sługę zamku, który mówi, że im pomoże. Kol i Elijah chcieli go zabić, a Rebekah i Finn oszczędzić. Decydujący głos należał do Klaus'a. Ostatecznie zdecydował, żeby oszczędzić mężczyznę. Służący przedstawił się jako Lucien Castle i powiedział rodzinie, że przedstawi ich jako szlachciców. Ich plan udał się i zamieszkali w zamku. Jakiś czas później, Niklaus zakochał się w córce szlachcica, Aurorę ze wzajemnością. Ich uczucie przerwał fakt, że jego przyjaciel Lucien też był w niej zakochany. Gdy podczas jednego z ich spotkań zostali złapani przez Lucien'a, Mikaelson wszczął tak głośną awanturę, że usłyszał ich brat Aurory, Tristan. |-|1114= thumb|left|185px|Niklaus w 1114 roku.Klaus wraz z Elijah i Rebekah przybywają do Włoch, gdzie poznają Alexandra, który jak się okazuje jest łowcą wampirów i członkiem Bractwa Pięciu. Wiele czasu spędzili z nimi, ponieważ chcieli odkryć ich plany dotyczące zabijania wampirów, a Rebekah była zakochana w Alexandrze, z którym planowała ślub.thumb|185px|Rozzłoszczony zabija Alexandra oraz jego braci. |-|1359= |-|1492= |-|1500= |-|1702= Nowy Orlean |-|1700= Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata (Hiszpania prawdopodobnie) od Mikaela, Klaus wraz z Rebekah i Elijah przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli w roku 1711 do Nowego Orleanu. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, Pierwotni zabili wszystkich członków załogi na pokładzie statku, jedynie oszczędzili jednego, który zajął się ich bagażem. |-|1800= |-|1820= W 1820 roku, Niklaus, Rebekah i Elijah mieszkają w Nowym Orleanie w posiadłości Gubernatora, któremu płacą złotem, by nie rozpowiadał o istnieniu wampirów. Pewnego razu Gubernator wyprawia uroczystość dla Mikaelsonów. |-|1821= |-|1835= |-|1887= |-|1914= |-|1918= |-|1919= |-|1922= W 1922 roku Niklaus wraz z siostrą Rebeką przebywał w Chicago. W barze Glorii poznał Stefana Salvatore, który był znany jako rozpruwacz. Między nim a Rebekah zaczęło iskrzyć, a z Niklausem zaczął się z nim przyjaźnić. Dobrego nadszedł koniec - Mikael wraz ze swoimi uzbrojonymi ludźmi znaleźli w barze Rebekah i Klausa. Wampir chwyciwszy siostrę w pośpiechu zdążył uciec, jednak wcześniej wymazał Stefanowi wspomnienia. Zanim dobiegli do auta, Rebekah postawiła opór. Chciała zostawić brata i wrócić do ukochanego. Wściekły Pierwotny wbił za karę sztylet w jej serce, by tymczasowo ją uśmiercić. Pamiętniki wampirów |-|Sezon 2= Klaus pojawia się w Mystic Falls, aby złapać Katherine i Elenę oraz zdobyć kamień księżycowy. Dzięki swojemu czarodziejowi, Maddoxowi, zdobywa ciało Alarica i później w nie wchodzi by móc szpiegować Elenę. W The Last Day, Klaus wypytuje Katherine o Elenę i jej przyjaciół. Dowiaduje się, że Bonnie Bennett może być dla niego niebezpieczna, dlatego postanawia ją zabić. Wciąż udając Alarica, atakuje podczas tańców lat 60. najpierw poprzez kilku zauroczonych uczniów. Później ukazuje się Bonnie i zmusza ją by tak wykorzystało sporo swojej mocy by umrzeć. Klaus niczego nie świadomy, myśli, że udało mu się zabić czarownicę, jednak ta sfałszowała swoją śmierć by ochronić siebie i Elenę. |-|Sezon 3= w The End of The Affair,... |-|Sezon 4=Klaus przybywa do Nowego Orleanu |-|Sezon 5= W 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus przybywa na jeden dzień do Mystic Falls, aby spotkać się z Caroline w celu zapytania dziewczyny o jej prawdziwe uczucia względem niego. Spotkanie kończy się miłosnym zbliżeniem hybrydy i wampirzycy. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= Wygląd zewnętrzny thumbKlaus jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Jego wzrost wynosi 180 cm. Klaus posiada kręcone włosy z kolorem brudnego blondu i błękitne oczy, które kontrastują z jego perłowo-białą skórą. Jako wampir i wojownik (X wiek) jest dobrze zbudowany. Klaus posiada delikatną, a jednocześnie męską twarz. W retrospekcjach było pokazane, że Klaus jest mniej więcej 3-4 lata starszy od Rebeki, co oznacza, że pomimo 1000 letniego wieku ma około 20-22 lata. Styl odzieży Klausa jest dość przypadkowy, zazwyczaj nosi koszulki, dżinsy i kurtki, choć może też użyć bardziej klasycznego i eleganckiego stroju, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Używa akcesoria takie jak skórzane bransoletki lub naszyjnik jak widać w niektórych scenach na początku sezonu 3. Osobowość Jako niewyzwolony wilkołak Klaus był impulsywny, lekkomyślny i ryzykowny, ale też uczuciowy, sympatyczny, miły, zabawny, rozrywkowy i wrażliwy. Przed przemianą w wampira Klaus miał skomplikowane życie. Był blisko ze swoją siostrą Rebekah oraz ze wszystkimi swoimi braćmi. Jednak miał dość złe stosunki z ojczymem Mikaelem, który był dla niego ostrzejszy niż dla reszty rodzeństwa. Klaus nawet przyznał się Rebekah, że Mikael go przerażał i to sprawiało, że nieustannie szukał aprobaty ojca, ale nigdy to nie wychodziło. Jego matka, Esther, często próbowała uspokoić Mikaela, gdy rozgniewał się na Klausa, ale nigdy nie próbowała go powstrzymać przed upokarzaniem jej syna. Przez to gniewał się na rodziców i być może był zazdrosny, gdy jego rodzeństwo było chwalone przez ojca. W pilocie The Originals, Elijah potwierdził, że jako człowiek Klaus miał w sobie mnóstwo miłości i wszystko czego chciał to także być kochanym, zwłaszcza przez ojca. Klaus uwielbiał sztukę i muzykę, a sama jego siostra chciała być taka jak on. Jako pierwotna hybryda Klaus jest opisany jako sadystyczny, beztroski, paranoidalny, impulsywny, emocjonalny, popędliwy, lotny, manipulacyjny, zazdrosny, obsesyjny, konkurencyjny i niebezpieczny. Nie ma szacunku dla ludzkiego życia w przeciwieństwie do jego przyrodniego brata Elijah, który jest moralny, współczujący i ma wzgląd na ludzkie życie oraz okazuje skruchę za swoje czyny. Mimo swoich negatywnych cech, okazał się bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej przyrodniej siostry, Rebeki która stała u jego boku przez wieki. Bez wiedzy każdego, Klaus nie był synem Mikaela, ale wilkołaka z innej miejscowości, który odziedziczył po nim złość i agresje. Kiedy stał się wampirem, wszystkie te emocje były spotęgowane i temperament Klausa stał się gorszy niż kiedykolwiek. Lata upokorzeń z rąk Mikaela i obojętność Esther, w połączeniu z odrzuceniem go jako swojego syna, doprowadziły Klausa do zabicia własnej matki w zemście. Po tym zdarzeniu Klaus wyłączył swoje człowieczeństwo dla każdego, oprócz swojej rodziny, zabijając każdego kto stanął mu na drodze. Mściwy i żądny władzy Klaus nie zatrzyma się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele. Jednakże Klaus nie wierzy że śmierć jest karą za zdradę. Widać to, gdy schwytał Katherine i zamiast ją zabić to torturował ją. Niklaus jest również honorowy - potrafi dotrzymywać dane słowo, jednak potrafi znaleźć w nich lukę. Klaus pokazuje również swoją sadystyczną stronę, szczególnie kiedy ktoś go zdradził albo po prostu zdenerwował. Widać to, gdy miał zatarg z Katherine, Damonem i Eleną. Jednakże Klaus przede wszystkim boi się zostać sam na wieki przez to jak jego przybrany ojciec go traktował. Dlatego tak bardzo zależało mu na złamaniu klątwy i stworzeniu swojej własnej rasy, czyli mieszańców. Niklaus również pragnął zjednoczyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Było to pokazane, kiedy chciał odnowić swoją dawną przyjaźń ze Stefanem i żeby rodzina była po jego stronie. Pokazuje również swoją delikatną stronę kiedy przebywa z Caroline, ale rzadko to pokazuje kiedy jest z innymi ludźmi. Caroline przywraca Klausowi człowieczeństwo. Klausowi również bardzo zależy na swoim nienarodzonym dziecku i było mu przykro, jak Elijah i Hayley fałszywie oskarżyli go o to, że chce wykorzystać swoją córkę do stworzenia więcej mieszańców. Klaus też przyznał się że kocha całe swoje rodzeństwo, nawet Kola z którym się czasami spierał przez wieki i Finna, którego trzymał w trumnie przez 900 lat. Mogło być tak, że Klausowi zależało na Finnie i go kochał, tylko był po prostu zirytowany osądem starszego brata. Zdolności Jako Pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus jest najsilniejszy z pierwotnych wampirów, oprócz Mikaela. Jego wilkołacza strona daje mu zdolności, które jego rodzeństwo, oraz ojczym nie posiadają. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła - 'rightjako pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus jest o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Niklaus przewyższa też siłą innych pierwotnych, z wyjątkiem Mikaela i Alarica. Siła Klausa była wystarczająca aby zabić dwanaście mieszańców i dwadzieścia cztery wampiry samodzielnie. Był również w stanie rywalizować siłą z Alariciem, który był ulepszonym Pierwotnym. Jednak mimo siły pierwotnego wampira, oraz wzmocnionej wilkołaczej potęgi, Klaus nadal był słabszy od swojego ojczyma Mikaela. Nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość -' jako pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus jest szybszy od nieśmiertelników, pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Wiele razy pokazał że jest tak szybki, że może szybko się pojawić i zniknąć z pola widzenia. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Nadprzyrodzone zmysły' - rightjako pierwotny mieszaniec, zmysły Klausa są bardzo wyczulone, i wykraczają poza zmysły innych pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Klaus potrafił wyczuć zapach Tylera z daleka, podczas, gdy Elijah nie mógł. Jednak nie wiadomo czy jego zmysły rosną wraz z wiekiem. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność -' jako pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność - '''będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus jest odporny na wszystkie choroby. Jest też w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne pierwotne wampiry, zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Werbena, tojad, drewno i sztylety z popiołem białego dębu nie mogą go osłabić, co czyni go prawie niezniszczalnym. *'Szybka regeneracja - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem rany zadane Klausowi goją się szybciej niż innym pierwotnym wampirom, zwykłym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom.thumb|250px|Klaus używa perswazji. *Perswazja - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'''Kontrola snów - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus może kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Może obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji' - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus może wyciszyć emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak jego człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Nieśmiertelność '-''' thumb|245pxbędąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus jest nieśmiertelny. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu może go zabić. Nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Klaus posiada również doskonałą pamięć oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'''Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są w stanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. *'Kły i wilkołackie oczy' - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus ma dwa zestawy kłów i jego oczy są żółte. *'Zmiennokształtność - '''Klaus może się przemienić w wilkołaka z własnej woli. *'Kontrola nad przemianą '- Klaus nie musi się przemieniać podczas pełni księżyca, tylko z własnej woli. *'Chodzenie w środku dnia''' - ze względu na jego wilkołackie dziedzictwo, Klaus może się przemieszczać w słoneczny dzień bez pierścienia, który chroni wampiry przed słońcem. *'Uzdrawiająca krew' - krew Klausa jest jedynym lekarstwem, które może uleczyć ukąszenie wilkołaka i mieszańca. Tę umiejętność posiada tylko Klaus( teraz również jego córka) jako że inni mieszańcy nie używali tej zdolności. *'Ugryzienie mieszańca - '''ukąszenie hybrydy, podobnie jak ukąszenie wilkołaka jest dla wampira śmiertelne. Ugryzienie powoduje halucynacje, co gorsza z czasem rozprzestrzeniania się jadu, wampir wpada w niezaspokojony głód. Każdą dawkę krwi zwraca i ostatecznie umiera w katuszach z powodu gorączki i braku krwi. Jedyne nadnaturalne stworzenia jakie są odporne na te ugryzienia to: pierwotna hybryda, rodzina pierwotnych wampirów (jad wilkołaka nie jest w stanie ich zabić ale zanim zostanie usunięty z organizmu, tworzy halucynacje), hybrydy i wilkołaki. * '''Szpony' - hybrydy są w stanie przemienić się częściowo w wilka. Mogą "utworzyć" szpony, które są bardzo przydatne w walce. * Wykrywanie kłamstwa - hybrydy są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. * Odporność na srebro - podobnie jak wilkołaki, hybrydy są odporne na srebro. Jest to mit który został wymyślony przez wilkołaki. Słabości *'Kołek z białego dębu -' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich thumb|Biały kołek w piersi Klausa.zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z pierścieniem Gilberta). *'Zaproszenie -' Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę'. ' *'Tojad -' jak każdy wilkołak lub mieszaniec, po spożyciu tojadu staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Może cierpieć również, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą, jednak nie zostanie zabity. * Ostrze Papy Tunde - '''owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii,dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. Iż Niklaus jest Pierwotnym ostrze nie może go zabić lecz sprawia mu ogromne cierpienie. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (w ciele Alarica) *''The Last Dance'' (w ciele Alarica) *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (retrospekcje) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (jako Silas) *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' }} Relacje |-|Partnerki= Camille O'Connell Caroline Forbes frame|Caroline i Klaus podczas [[Bal Mikaelsonów|Balu Mikaelsonów]] Relacje Klausa i Caroline powoli się zawęziły, od kiedy on uratował ją w jej urodziny. Klaus rozwija romantyczne zainteresowanie Caroline, kiedy zaprasza ją na bal zorganizowany przez jego rodzinę. Na balu rozmawiają i tańczą, a Caroline odkrywa delikatna stronę Klausa. thumb|left|200px|Pocałunek Klausa i Caroline.Kiedy Caroline wraca z balu, znajduje w domu szkic jej i konia, wykonany przez Klausa. Klaus z czasem coraz bardziej zakochuje się w Caroline. W odcinku 500 Years of Solitude wraca do Mystic Falls, Caroline wyznaje swoje uczucia do niego i dochodzi między nimi do miłosnego zbliżenia. Hayley Marshall Aurora de Martel |-|Rodzina= Rebekah Mikaelson Klaus i Rebekah byli sobie najbliżsi z całego rodzeństwa. Klaus był bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej młodszej przyrodniej siostry, a Rebekah chciała być taka jak on. Jednak po przemianie w wampiry, Rebekah i Klaus mieli pewne konflikty, bowiem Nik przez wieki zabijał każdego chłopaka swojej siostry, twierdząc, że chce ją tylko chronić. Elijah Mikaelson Przez wiele lat Klaus i Elijah byli sobie bliscy i oddani. W retrospekcjach z 2 sezonu dowiadujemy się, że to Elijah znalazł sobowóra Petrovej i podarował go Klausowi w dniu jego urodzin. Mimo, że Elijah był najstarszym z rodzeństwa, był posłuszny Klausowi. Z jego własnych opowieści ( podczas spaceru z Eleną ) wynika, że to on towarzyszył przez większość czasu Klausowi. W momencie gdy Elijah pojawia się w serialu żywi nienawiść do młodszego brata, spowodowana jest faktem, że Klaus zasztyletował całą ich rodzinę i zdaniem Elijah wrzucił ich do oceanu, co jak się później dowiadujemy, było nieprawdą. Mimo chęci zabicia Klausa pod koniec 2 sezonu, Elijah ostatecznie zawierza mu na słowo i ratuje go przed śmiercią. Kol Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Hope jest córką Klausa. thumb|Klaus i Hope. Freya Mikaleson Mikael |-|Przyjaciele= Marcel Gerard Camille O'Connell |-|Inni= Stefan Salvatore Katerina Petrova W epoce renesansu rodzeństwo przebywało w Anglii. Na przyjęciu urodzinowym Klausa, Elijah przedstawił solenizantowi Katerinę. Klaus pragnął ją wykorzystać do złamania klątwy, ponieważ była ona doppelgängerem pierwszej Petrovej, której krew została użyta do rzucenia klątwy. Ta jednak szybko się zorientowała i zabierając ze sobą kamień księżycowy uciekła. Niklaus myślał, że to Elijah powiedział o co chodzi dziewczynie i rozkazał mu jej poszukać. Zanim ją znalazł była już ona wampirem, więc w ramach zemsty Klaus zamordował jej rodzinę. Ciekawostki *Aktor, wcielający się w postać Klausa, ma trzy tatuaże: pióro oraz odlatujące ptaki na lewym ramieniu, trójkąt na prawej łopatce oraz tygrysa na prawym bicepsie. *Jest jedynym Pierwotnym, który zabił innego Pierwotnego - Mikaela. *Jego ulubionym trunkiem było whisky o nazwie "Single Malt". *Rebekah, Kol, Genevieve, Lucien oraz Stefan (w latach 20.) są jedynymi osobami, którzy mówią na niego "Nik", reszta nazywa go "Klaus". *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Klausa można uznać za najbardziej impulsywnego i mściwego. *W książce jest jedynym Pierwotnym. Nie istnieje jego rodzeństwo. *Często używa słów: "Jestem pierwotną hybrydą. Nie da się mnie zabić", aby wzbudzić strach we wrogach. W rzeczywistości można go zabić przebijając mu serce kołkiem z białego dębu. *Mówi płynnie po aramejsku. *Jego serce zostało dwa razy przeszyte kołkiem z białego dębu jednak w obu przypadkach nie umarł. *Nie dało się go zasztyletować, aż do czasu, gdy Davina i Kol stworzyli specjalny sztylet, którym Elijah przeszył jego serce. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Monique Deveraux Kategoria:Zabici przez Freyę Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Istoty nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:The Vampire Diares: Sezon 2 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 4 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 5 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diares: Sezon 7 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 4 Bohaterowie